


Suave

by Sourlander



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, capes are cool, lando rules, poefinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Poe likes Finn, but he's too nervous to say anything. So Lando decides to help out.





	Suave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarwar/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by this [post ](https://huttslut.tumblr.com/post/176715586938/after-seeing-solo-i-just-really-want-a-fic-where) by [thestarwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarwar/pseuds/thestarwar)
> 
> Thank you for inspiring this! It's not exactly to the point, but it was fun writing a one-shot again. Haven't done this in forever!
> 
> The original prompt:  
> after seeing solo, i just really want a fic where lando tries to teach poe to be all suave so he can impress finn, but they’re both disaster gays so it doesnt work out.
> 
> like, poe is wearing a cape and trying to be cool in front of finn but he trips over said cape and lando is just watching from a distance facepalming

 

Lando Calrissian was a bit much to say the least. The way he caught everyone’s attention just by entering the room. His smile was radiant and the way he interacted with people, the way he could charm them easily almost made Poe jealous. Almost.

            The former general had shown up on their new base several days ago at Leia’s request. He’d get them additional ships, she’d explained, and Poe didn’t doubt that. This man had managed to become a trillionaire within ten years after the Alliance had defeated the Empire, and that alone showed how convincing he must be in getting what he wanted.

            Poe was sitting in yet again another meeting in which the remaining commanders of the Resistance discussed the shortages they had to face. Calrissian was sitting opposite him, leaned back, casually flicking his finger over the datapad in front of him. Finn was right next to him, his eyes every now and then dancing to the older man as though he was distracted by the elegant fingers moving so quickly.

            Connix cleared her throat audibly and Poe instantly turned is attention back to Bastian, who was listing all the repairs that had to be made to both base as well as starfighters as soon as possible. And still Poe felt a soft prickling sensation on the back of his neck and he followed the urge to turn his head. Finn’s head in turn snapped round to face the front.

            Poe’s mouth was parched. Why wouldn’t Finn look at him anymore?

            Not that Finn had ever looked at him… not the way Poe stared at Finn, that much was certain. Poe knew very well how lovesick he was and what he looked like when he stared at Finn. Jess had imitated him more than once. She’d even tried to encourage him, especially after Rose had moved in with Rey instead of Finn, something which had relieved Poe massively. But Poe simply couldn’t find it in him to get the words out whenever he was alone with Finn…

            How he wished he could be as confident as Calrissian…

            The meeting was over soon enough, and Poe couldn’t have been more grateful. Ignoring the livid stares from Leia, Poe grabbed his things. He should get to work. There was so much to do and focusing his mind of Finn and the way he looked at him shouldn’t be-

            “Poe?”

            Poe whirled around, almost letting the datacards clatter to the floor. Finn was standing only a two feet away from him. That wasn’t far…. Not far at all. _Get a grip, idiot!_

            Rose nudged Finn on her way out. Out of the corner of his eyes Poe saw Calrissian remaining behind to talk to Leia.

            “Huh?” Poe breathed, cursing himself for not being able to find anything better to say. Finn’s eyes flickered to Leia and Calrissian standing at the other end of the room, talking animatedly.

            “Uh, I’ll see you at the mess later, right?”

            “Sure,” Poe said quietly. What a weird question. He usually saw Finn there. Every day. They just never sat together. They- before Poe could ask any further questions, Finn had nodded and turned away to follow Rose out of the door.

            Only now did he realize that his palms were wet with cold sweat. Who would’ve thought that he’d ever feel like this again. It’d been years since he’d fallen this badly for someone and the impact of Finn’s mere presence shook him more and more with every passing day. How could this have happened? How could this man have made such an impression on him? Yes, he’d been in love before, but he’d never been this nervous in the presence of another being and heck, he’d never been this terrible at finding words.

            Especially after Crait, after those days of terror during which far too many good people had perished, he’d found it hard to face Finn. One moment he’d been sure Finn was going to sacrifice himself in a useless attempt to buy them more time, Poe had felt his heart break just seeing him rush towards the First Order’s weapon, and the next moment, Rose had rushed in to save him. Rose. Not him. And Finn had carried Rose back to the base… Finn and Rose… it had seemed like the perfect match and admitting it, even to himself, had cost him everything, even though he’d only known Finn for a few days. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help admiring this hero who’d sacrifice everything to be free. And his admiration made it impossible to speak up, even as it turned out that Rose and Finn were not going to become an item.

            And here he was… unsure of what to make of Finn’s question. Had he understood it correctly?

            “Are you okay?” Leia was by his side. Poe hadn’t even heard her approach. Had he seriously just spent the last couple of minutes staring at the empty doorframe?

            He brushed his hand over his neck and nodded. Clearing his throat, he nodded again. His fingertips were wet with sweat. He really needed to take a shower before going to dinner with Finn… was that really happening though? Was he going to dinner with Finn? Or with Finn and everyone else? “Yeah,” he croaked. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

            Leia raised her eyebrows. “I need you to focus, Poe. I know you can do this. We need you. So, please, do us all a favour and end this torment. I’ll have to send the two of you on a mission to Hoth for no good reason, if you don’t.” She looked so serious that Poe almost laughed. She couldn’t be serious.

Could she?

            “Leia?”

            “You heard me. He asked you out, so go for it. For all our sakes.” She still wouldn’t smile, but simply nudged him in the side and walked out.

            With a sigh, Poe leaned against the table, head buried in his hands. So he’d just have to go through with it. Not only Jess had noticed how smitten he was… so, by all appearances, had everyone on base. Had Finn? Of course he had. He must have! Finn wasn’t blind!

            “Trouble?”

            Poe flinched. Why was everyone creeping up on him today? He looked up, only to see Calrissian standing in the doorway, looking as casually elegant as ever. Poe scoffed. “I’m nearly almost always in trouble.”

            Calrissian grinned in a way which made Poe want to stand up straight and imitate his posture. Gosh, that man was good. “You know, when I heard you were the best pilot in the galaxy, I wouldn’t have imagined you’d be this timid.” So he’d heard… of course he’d heard.

            Rolling his eyes, Poe pushed away from the table. “I’m not sure we’re close enough to discuss this, buddy.” And here he was, calling one of the heroes of his mother’s stories _buddy._ Suave Poe was back. At least for the moment.

            Calrissian raised his hands in defeat. “Just saying. I have a couple of minutes to spare, you know? Just in case you want some advice.”

            “Advice.” It wasn’t even a question. This was going a bit fast. “Like I said: I don’t really know you.”

            “Just thought you might like some help…” With a shrug, Calrissian turned his back to Poe and started walking towards his quarters. “I’ve always been good at chatting people up.”

            “Yeah you are,” Poe mumbled under his breath, when he was sure that Calrissian couldn’t hear him anymore.

 

“It’s just a question of confidence, you know?”

            “Confidence.” Right. That much he’d already guessed. He wasn’t even unfamiliar with the concept of faking confidence. Heck, he was in his thirties and had survived more than he’d ever thought he could. Pretend-confidence wasn’t new to him. “You know, I _have_ dated before.”

            Calrissian nodded and took a step forward to adjust Poe’s collar. He didn’t seem in the least bit surprised when Poe had shown up at his door not even half an hour after their short talk in the briefing room.

            _What the kriff am I doing here?_ Poe wondered, raising his head, so Calrissian had it easier.

            “No doubt about that,” Calrissian laughed. “Believe me: I’ve been there myself. But there’s a difference between dating someone and dating someone you’ve had a crush on forever.”

            Poe grunted. He hated being this easy to read. At least in this respect. But he simply wasn’t the kind of person who took great pains in hiding his feelings. Especially not when he liked someone. Usually he didn’t mind, but things were different in this particular situation. He was just so afraid of embarrassing himself even more than he already had. “Are you going to share your _biggest romantic success_ with me now?”

            Somehow this hadn’t been the right thing to say. Calrissian’s smile slipped and was replaced by a frown. “All I’m gonna tell you is not to let that person go, once you have them.  You never know…” He heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Like you said: we’re not close enough to share stories like that.” He looked up now and took a step back. “Okay, you look fine to me.”

            Not that Calrissian had done a whole lot but straighten his collar. “What are you doing here?”

            “Helping you. I like doing that on occasion, you know?”

            Poe shrugged and brushed his hand through his hair. “So I heard. Especially when Death Stars need blowing up.”

            Laughing loudly, Calrissian clapped him on the shoulder. “Something like that. But listen, I think there’s something missing. You might want to give it a try.” And with that Calrissian turned to the suitcase lying on the cot.

            “You gonna lend me one of your capes?” Poe joked, when Calrissian opened the lid and started rummaging through the stacks of clothes.

            “Gonna lend you one of my capes.” Calrissian straightened up again, holding up piece of almost shimmering blood red cloth. Poe’s throat grew tight at the sight and he was relieved he didn’t start laughing at the sight of this monstrosity.

            “You’re not serious,” he croaked. He’d never, not in all his life, worn a cape. There were only a handful of people who could pull them off and he was sure he wasn’t one of them. “I’m far too short for that.”

            “Don’t be ridiculous,” Calrissian muttered and without further ado, threw it around Poe’s shoulders. “There we go. Perfect fit.”

            Poe wasn’t sure. The weight was, arguable quite comfortable on his shoulders and the black lining reminded him of his old X-Wing somehow. “Why, though?”

            “Because…” Calrissian said, grabbing Poe by the shoulders again and pushing him towards the fresher, in front of which there was a narrow mirror. “Wearing a cape makes you stand up taller. You have to, or you’ll trip.”

            “Very comforting…”  Looking up, he couldn’t help but gasp when he saw the man staring straight back at him. The cape made him look taller, yes, but it was also like it wasn’t him, but a complete stranger, who reached up to adjust the silver chain which clasped the cape together in front of his chest. “I’m not sure.”

            “Don’t be ridiculous, Dameron,” Calrissian said, smiling softly. “It’ll work. Trust me.”

 

Trust him… what the devil had he been thinking?

            As Poe strode towards the mess hall, he couldn’t help but wonder if he hadn’t indeed gotten Finn’s question wrong… he must have… and here he was, wearing one of the most ridiculous things ever created. At least that what it felt like. He even took pains not to walk too fast so the cape didn’t swoosh behind him like an enormous sail. Taking it off was out of the question though. Where would he put it? Just ball it up and carry it under his arm like an enormous pillow? And there was just no time to return it to its owner. Finn must already be waiting… if he was indeed waiting…

            Weighing whether being late might be worth it, he almost stopped dead in his tracks, but it was already too late. His squadron just came out of one of the many corridors leading towards the mess. They’d seen him… great. Jess’ eyes were wide as she laid eyes on him and here lips formed a big, clearly visible “O”, before she was pushed inside by Snap, who in turn gave him a thumbs up. Poe stood dead in his tracks, cheeks burning. “That’s it…” he muttered. He could see Calrissian sitting at one of the many tables with Leia. Elegant as ever…. Well… Poe wasn’t elegant. He wasn’t suave. Or charming… With a single movement, Poe ripped the cape off. He’d rather face Finn’s questions than walk around like this for one second longer.

            And there he was… Finn. He was walking towards him, a wide smile on his lips… and there was the jacket… that jacket which Poe had given him about half a year ago. Poe’s mouth was parched. He hadn’t seen Finn wear it in months. He’d thought the jacket had been lost on that mission. “Hey!” Finn called out to him. “Did you bring a blanket? Are we going on a picknick?”

            “Uhm…” His cheeks were burning even hotter now. Finn was standing right in front of him now. Closer than he’d been in weeks. “You… you look nice,” he stammered… not that he and Finn hadn’t talked since Crait, far from it, but this situation still felt different. Like a lot was depending on it.

            Finn looked down himself and blinked. His fingers twitched up to trace the hem of the old leather jacket… was he nervous as well?! “Thanks… so do you…”

            There was little to say then and they only stared at each other until breathing became excruciatingly hard. Was he imagining it? Was this real?

            “Calrissian lent me this…” Poe said quietly, pointing at the cape, which was crumpled under his arm now. “Feels stupid wearing it.”

            Finn raised his eyebrow and ripped the cape from Poe’s grasp. He shook it out with a frown and nodded once. “Put it on?”

            Before Poe could respond, Finn had thrown the cape over his shoulders, just like Calrissian had done. “Well…” Finn began and trailed off. He took a step back.

            Shaking his head, Poe made to take it off again, but Finn stopped him, putting his hand on Poe’s shoulders. “No, no, no, keep it. It suits you.”

            The words sounded familiar, but Poe couldn’t make heads or tails of it. “What is this, Finn?” he said quietly, aware that they were being watched. But he didn’t care. He only wanted to know. He wanted to be sure.

            Finn blinked and his hands travelled down Poe’s arms without letting go… those magnificent, strong hands…

            Poe gulped, nodding. So he hadn’t been mistaken, had he? Their hands found each other instantly and Poe couldn’t help but relish in the rush of adrenaline he felt as Finn’s thumbs gently stroked over his wrists.

            “I don’t know if you even want to…” Finn’s eyes were wide and there was a trace of uncertainty in them, which Poe was only all too familiar with. He saw it every single time he looked in the mirror and told himself that Finn didn’t hate him. That he should just get it together and just tell Finn how he was feeling.

            He took a tentative step towards Finn, heart beating so violently in his chest that he was sure that Finn could hear it. And then, far too late, his foot got caught in one of the massive folds of the cloak and he stumbled and fell into Finn’s arms. If anything could have made this scenario more embarrassing, this was it.

            “Whoa, watch out!” Finn laughed, leaned over and kissed him.

           

           


End file.
